Kvinde - Mand
Kvinde - Mand ''' '''A Alzheimer-light, at have'' adj'': At være glemsom eller meget distræt. Eks: Jeg glemmer hele tiden min mobil. Argh, den Alzheimer-light! B''' Bambipletten sb., ''-ten, -ter. Den hvide plet man får på bagdelen over ballerne, når man tager solarium. ''Jeg tager altid trusserne af, når jeg tager sol, for at undgå Bambipletten. Baywatch-outfit sb., ''-et, -s: Meget minimal bikini, der kun lige dækker brystvorterne og kønshåret. ''Det er da lidt af et Baywatch-outfit, hun går rundt i. '' Bundløs ''adj.: Når en kvinde går uden trusser. ''Britney skulle måske have tænkt over, at hun var bundløs, inden hun stod ud af den bil'.'' Bolleven sb. -en, -er: 1. Person man har en seksuel relation til. 2. Person man har uforpligtende seksuel relation til, men ønsker forpligtende relation til. '' ''Vi er ikke kærester, bare bollevenner. '' Bootylicious ''adj: 1. En kvinde med runde former især omkring bagpartiet. 2: En kvinde, der er seksuelt attraktiv på en måde, der giver mænd lyst til at røre, ae eller slikke på hendes bagparti. ''Wow, Beyoncé er bootylicious i den musikvideo.' '' Bridezilla ''sb., ''-en, -er: Kvinde, der forvandler sig til et kontrolfreak monster, så snart hun har fået en forlovelsesring på fingeren. ''Ligeså snart hun havde sagt ja, omdannede hun sig fuldstændigt til en bridezilla.' '' Busk: utrimmet kvindelig kønsbehåring C''' '''Charlatan ''sb., ''-en, -er: Letlevende mandfolk med smag for mange kvinder. 'Jørgen Leth har vist altid været lidt af en charlatan, tror jeg.' '''D' Dario sb., ''-en, -er: Selvfed fyr med ivrig brug af gele i håret. ''Enrique Iglesias er inkarnationen af en dario.'' '' Damen sb., ''-en, -er. En (ofte ældre) kæreste. ''Tager du damen med til middag i aften? Designerfisse sb., -''en, er: Vaginal plastikkirugi. ''Jeg så et program i tv om designerfisser i går aftes. Don sb., ''??: 1. En selvfed scoretype, der scorer masser af damer. 2. En gangsteragtig fyr. Eks: '''Klaus Pagh er en totalt don. Jeg så ham med tre blondiner i byen i går!' Drukdiller sb., ''-en, -e: Se impotens. Døvebukser ''sb., -ne: Meget stramme bukser på kvinder, hvor man kan se skamlæberne. Så du hende? Sikke nogle døvebukser!' Dåseåbner ''sb., -''en, -ne : Sporten at prøve at få en træmand til at åbne sig op. ''Jeg er super træt af at lege dåseåbner for Hans.' '''E' Eks, sex med: F''' Faderpik sb., ''-en, -kke: Når en kvinde vil have en mand, der minder om hendes far. Oprindeligt introduceret af mandeterapeuten Carl Mar-Møller. '''Fodre hesten, at ''vb: Udtryk for lesbisk sex. 'Skal I hjem og fodre hesten?' Fuck-me-pumps ''sb., ''-s, -ene: Højhælede stiletter med 6 cm hæl eller mere. Ofte i lak eller et andet skinnende materiale. Bruges til at tiltrække seksuel opmærksomhed. ''Jeg har altid fuck-me-pumps på i byen. Og jeg ender altid med kød på krogen inden kl. 1. Fætteren sb., ''-: Det mandlige kønsorgan. Opr. brugt af Joan Ørting i kvindemagasinet Woman. '''Gajoler: '''Små bryster. ''Jeg har bare to gajoler på et strygebræt G-punkt: ''' '''Gulerodspik: Mindre populær penisfacon, der spidser til i enden. Jeg kunne ikke være sammen med ham -han havde den vildeste gulerodspik'. Græker: En slesk og scoreagtig mand. Eks: Du skal altså ikke gå ud med Simon. Han er totalt græker. H''' Hamsterkinder: De buler, kvinder ofte har på ydersiden af lårene. Eks: '''Øv, jeg har hamsterkinder i de her bukser Helikoptertunge: Overaktive tungebevægelser ved oralsex eller kys. Eks: Det var vildt klamt. Han lavede bare helikoptertungen hele tiden! Hulkort: En ekstremt kort nederdel eller kjole, der kun lige dækker underlivet. ''Jeg skal så meget have fat i en hulkort kjole til weekenden.' '' Hundeører: Flade bryster ''Jeg har fået hundeører efter to børn.' '''I ' J''' '''Jodleknappen: '''Klitoris. Oprindelse: Joan Ørting, ikke talesprog, primært brugt i brevkassesvar eller terapeutiske forløb. Se WOman nr. XX Junglefeber: En person m/k med fetish for afrikanske mænd '''K Kaffe, at drikke= 1. at hænge ud og (som oftest) sladre med veninderne. Jeg har noget jeg skal fortælle, Skal vi ikke tage en kaffe i morgen? 2. At gå på date, efter man har haft sex. Du får lige mit nummer, så kan vi måske tage en kaffe én af dagene.' Kameltå: Når kvinder har så stramme bukser på, at man kan se kønslæberne. Du får altså kameltå i de bukser Kebabspyd: 'Når en kvinde har sex med to mænd. ''skal vi lave kebabspyd? '''Klaphat: Kikset fyr Kødfærge: Gravid kvinde Kødsår: Brugt bind ''Light:' Mad eller drikkevarer der signalerer slankekur og ophæver kalorieindholdet i madvarer de indtages med. Jeg skal have en colalight og en pose letvægtschips. Lillefinger: '''øgenavn for et mandligt kønsorgan, der størrelsesmæssigt lader noget tilbage at ønske 'Livline: '''Opkald fra en ven, der kan bruges som undskyldning til at afbryde en date, der udvikler sig for kedeligt. ''Kan du ikke være min livline i aften? Jeg skal mødes med ham kl syv, hvis du ringer kl otte kan jeg se, om jeg får brug for en undskyldning.' '''Listepik: 1. Når en fyr taler taler sig i bukserne på pige. 2. Når en mand sniger penis ind i kvinden, uden hun opdager det. ''Eks: 'Du skal ikke tale med Mads. Han er en totalt listepik!' ''''Lår om ørerne'. At have samleje og/eller oralsex med en pige. Eks: Skal du med hjem til mig og have lår om ørerne? Læderhud, subst. ''-en'', plur. -''er: Ansigts- og/eller kropshud præget af overentusiastisk solariebrug. Eks: ''Donatella Versace har totalt læderhud 'Medlidenhedsknald:''' Når man dyrker sex med en person af medlidenhed. Eks: '''Det var et medlidenhedsknald, for han er slet ikke fræk." Medlidenhedssex: Se medlidenhedsknald Mumlebukser: Se døvebukser N''' '''Neanderthaler: se stodder Nougatstjerne: Pænt ord for anus, ofte brugt i damebladsartikler om analsex. Hvorfor ikke eksperimentere med nougatstjernen, når i har sex? Læs 10 gode råd om pirrende analsex her. Ostepik: Det mandlige kønsorgan hos person med lav kropshygiejne. Ostereje: Et mandligt kønsorgan af begrænset størrelse. P''' '''Player: Mandeluder, venera smittekilde Pizzafjæs: Fyr med acne i ansigtet. Pikslips: '''Hårlinje fra navlen ned til den mandlige kønsbehåringen. '''Prop: tampon, jeg har prop i Pudre næsen, at: Kvinders påskud for at gå på toilettet under en date eller i samvær med mænd. Punani: Det kvindelige kønsorgan. Puma: En lækker mand. Eks: George Clooney er en rigtig puma i Ocean's Eleven Q: ' '''Quinde/Kvinde med stort Q: '''Populær selvbetegnelse blandt kvinder i overgangsalderen med hang til coaching, numerologi og krystaller. ''Pernille Aalund er Kvinde med stort Q '''R Rebound: Fyren man dater for at komme over ekskæresten Ridebukselår: Kropsform med store lår og smalle lægge, der får benene til at ligne ridebukser. Jeg har ridebukselår, derfor skal jeg helst vælge aformede nederdele, læste jeg i womans tøjguide. Rundt om blokken, at have været: En person, der har været meget seksuelt aktiv. Eks: 'Rasmus har virkelig været rundt om blokken i løbet af sine teenageår.' S''' Sheik: En kæreste. Bruges ofte af mennesker over 60 år. Eks. '''Hvor hyggeligt, du har taget din sheik med, Lena! Shopaholic: Ske, at ligge i verb.: at knalde eller bare kvalitetstid, se også 'stående ske' Skuffejern: mand/dreng med mangelfuld eller ringe seksuel performance. Eks: Pis!'' ''Jeg fik et skuffejern med hjem i lørdags. Slag: se samleje Slante: En penis Stangkusine: ''-en. Plur. -er. To kvinder, der har haft samleje med samme mand. Eks: '''Nå, har du også knaldet Peter? Så er vi jo stangkusiner!' Stodder = Mand/dreng med lav personlig hygiejne, dårlige manerer og et problematisk forhold til alkohol og/eller stoffer. /tække = at tiltrække stoddere. Eks: Jeg havde totalt stoddertække i lørdags'.'' Stående ske: Et par, der holder om hinanden med ansigtet vendt i samme retning, oftest ham bag hende. Ses blandt andet til Fredagsrock i Tivoli. '''Speedos: Betegnelse for (alt for) små/stramme badebenklæder til mænd 'Tasker: I Opbevaringsgenstande der fås i alle størrelse, materialer og prisklasser og er stærkt vanedannende. II. Bryster. Lange -, at få: at være frustreret Jeg får fandeme lange tasker af at stå i denne her kø. Tressermåtte: En voldsom kvindelig kønsbehåring. Trøstesex: Når man dyrker sex med en ekskæreste, fordi det er trygt og velkendt. Eks: ''Det var ren trøstesex i lørdags.' Tøjkrise = at have krise over, hvilket tøj man skal tage på. Eks:''Tøjkrisen blev afværget af en shoppetur U''' 'Vaske hænder, at: '''Kvinders påskud for at gå på toilettet under en date eller i samvær med mænd. (Pigen til sin date) ''Jeg går lige ud og vasker hænder, jeg er tilbage om fem minutter. '''Ven: '''Betegnelse for en kæreste m/k. Bruges ofte af personer over 60 år. Eks: '''Tager du ikke din ven med i morgen? Voksen-Arto: '''Sociale netværkstjenester som Facebook eller Myspace. Eks. '''Du bruger jo al din tid på voksen-Arto' for tiden. Vatpik: Vægelsindet, fejt eller kuet hankønsvæsen. ''"Han siger aldrig fra, sådan en vatpik".'' Vinkeljern: Hunkøn med uproportionelt store fødder. Violen, ryste duggen af: At urinere ''' 'X' ' 'Y''' ''' 'Z' ' 'Æ''' 'Ø' 'Ølbøvs: ''''Bøvet mandsperson med forkærlighed for øl. ''Hold nu kæft, din store ølbøvs! 'Å''' '''